Amestris alive?
by ForgetfulMoa
Summary: The countries of FMA end up having personifications too and are sent to the world of Hetalia in order to learn how to be "proper" nations. How will they deal with the crazy real world nations? Contains OCs (for obvious reasons) rated T because I am paranoid


**Heroo :) I know I have another story I am working on, but at the moment I am having a bit of trouble deciding where exactly I want to go with that story so I decided to take the chance to deal with another plot bunny that has been hopping around my head for the last couple of days. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Roy Mustang sighed, he had no idea how he had gotten stuck with the assignment, apparently it had been passed down through the ranks and eventually ended up in his hands. At first he had been curious to see what kind of assignment could be passed down in such a manner but after he had read the sheet he had not been surprised that no one else in the chain of command had wanted to deal with it.

He had at first though it to be a prank, but when he had inquired it was revealed that it was indeed an assignment that he was required to carry out much to his misfortune. The task was to help create a personification of the nation of Amestris. As ridiculous as it seemed it appeared that some individuals had contacted the fuhrer and higher ups and told them to personify their nation as it had some kind of political value. Not only this but after their nation was personified, it would be sent to another world where it would meet and interact with other nations and then return.

After all that the unfortunate colonel had been stuck with the preposterous task of carrying out the bulk of the job. Luckily for him the individuals who had started them down this track had given them a set of instructions to create a body for their nation. The only thing the Roy needed to decide on was a base for the physical build of the nation. He had looked into it and even examined several of his officers, and other individuals around Central HQ (sneakily of course because this was all very secretive) but much to his dismay not one of the people he stalked investigated had met the necessary criteria.

He eventually found a candidate that seemed to fit the bill and low and behold it was everyone's favorite shrimp alchemist Edward Elric. Colonel Mustang had taken a moment to enjoy the situation after that realization, and then approached the smaller then a pile of paper work alchemist. Being unable to explain the situation Mustang had ended up having to ask for some samples from the shrimp, which lead to a series of rather awkward situations and Fullmetal avoiding Mustang for a couple weeks afterwards.

Despite that series of awkward events Mustang managed to gather everything together for the personification. Then along with several other officers brought the materials into an underground room beneath the HQ. After making sure everything was ready and then gathered around with the other officers. This was the part he had been least looking forward to. You had to stand in a circle around an alchemic circle and chant some kind of mumbo jumbo and then the whole thing would come together and make a personified nation.

Roy sighed and the group started to chant, once they were finished there was a bright flash and the materials on the circle started to glow, and a stream of light came through the ceiling and from the ground around it into the pile. After a load bang there was another bright flash and there was smoke surrounding a young man who was standing where the pile of materials had been. He was short just like Elric, and had the same style of hair. The only differences were that he was slightly paler, his hair was a lighter blonde, and his eyes were an intense blue rather then the gold that the Fullmetal alchemist sported. He slowly turned to look at the people in the room before promptly collapsing on the floor.

_Amestris's POV_

Amestris slowly woke up; he blinked and then opened his eyes and sat up. He was sitting in a bed that was in a room. The room did not have much furniture in it, just a bed that he was sitting in, a cupboard and a mirror on one wall, and a large window on the other. He stood up and stretched, despite having only been awake as a personification for several minutes he already knew some things about himself, he knew what his name was, and he could speak two languages Amestrian, and one other language, and he could feel a small buzz in the back of his head that he knew was the humdrum of the people HIS people.

Despite this knowledge he still was unaware of what he looked like physically. He stood up and walked over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall. He saw that he was rather short (this caused a pang of annoyance to zip through him) with bright blue eyes and long light blonde hair that was surprisingly long. He also noticed that he had some kind of hair antenna sticking up off the top of his head. He was rather befuddled by said hair antenna, as he knew that everything that was on a nations body like hair, or scars were supposed to represent something. After some thought he came to the conclusion that the hair antenna was Ishval and left it at that.

After examining his appearance Amestris investigated the room further and found several other things in the room including a uniform and other articles of clothing, as well as several sheets of paper that were tossed aside, he also took a look out the window and realized he was in some kind of military base. Amestris changed into the uniform, tied his hair back and prepared and got ready to leave the room.

Once he opened the door he was stopped by a man in a uniform similar to his own and was told that the fuhrer wanted to see him. Amestris nodded assuming that this man was his boss. After making their way through the base and passing by groups of soldiers, secretaries, and people bustling around doing their jobs, nobody paid their nation any mind, and they managed to make it to the boss's office with little trouble.

Amestris looked up at the door and stopped for a moment this was his first time meeting his boss and had to make a good impression, he was a nation after all. The soldier who had escorted him nodded and then stepped forward and opened the door.

**AN: So this ended up being more exposition then anyhting :L but it will pick up the pace in the next few chapters hope you enjoyed :)**


End file.
